Michael
Michael '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #16 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 6036.5. Wii Sports In Boxing, Michael is a Pro about 98% of the time, as his skill level is between 996-1164. In Tennis, Michael is in Pro Class with a skill level of 1300-1400 and his partners are Helen or Kathrin. In Baseball, he is good at level 800-900+, and his team consists of Keiko, Kathrin, Julie, Hayley, Ryan, Steph, Tatsuaki, and Andy. Michael plays on the Baseball teams of Jackie, Eva, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Sarah, and Emily. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, Michael is very good at a level of around 836-840 with Rachel and Naomi on his team. In Swordplay, he is a Pro at level 1181-1185. In Table Tennis, he isn't a Pro but he is still good. His level is 641-645. He is average at Cycling, coming in 66th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Michael is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is ''ミヒャエール'' (Mihyaēru). * His Korean name is ''미하일'' (Mihail' / "Mikhail''"). ** With both his Japanese and Korean names using a transliterated version the biblical pronunciation of his Western name, it's possible Michael is Jewish, but there is no confirmation of any religious affiliation for any of the Wii Sports CPU Miis. * There is another CPU Mii who has the Spanish translation of his name: Miguel. * Michael could be seen in plain sight in the title of the NTSC and PAL Wii Party cases. * Michael appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 1, 3, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 12, 14, 16, 18, 19, and 20. * Michael is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but right-handed in Baseball. * Michael never wears Red Armor in Showdown along with Pierre, Saburo, Akira, Kentaro, Chika, Giovanna, Mike, Ren, Ai, Patrick and Vincenzo. * He appears in Wii Music, but his favorite color there is purple instead of red and he is known as Don. * If a class system existed in Wii Sports Resort for Average Skill Level, he would be the Anti-Champion. * His skill level is always above 620 and below 1400. * Even though his average skill level is high, his Sports in which he is a Pro in tie with the ones in which he isn't a Pro. * In his Wii Music artwork, as the name "Don", he plays the Electric Bass. * Michael is the best person in Baseball to never be a Pro, making him an Anti-Pro Champion. * His name is of the Hebrew origin, meaning "who is like God?". * There is another CPU Mii who has the shortened version of his name: Mike. * He, Nick and Chris are the only male CPU Miis with freckles. * His Wii Music name, Don, is short for Donald. * He, Fritz and Fumiko are the only Advanced Miis in Wii Party whose favorite color is red. Gallery MichaelDACotQR.JPG|Michael's QR Code. Badge-7-0.png|Michael's badge 40- Michael's Team.jpg|Michael's Baseball Team. Michael.png|Michael as a rival at Swordplay Showdown. WiiPartyMichael.jpg|Michael above the Wii Party title. He is the first Mii from the left. 2018-01-13 (26).png 2018-02-09 (16).png|Michael in Boxing. 20180211_071839.jpg|Michael and his teammates Naomi and Rachel in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (58).png|Michael about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (14).png|Michael doubling up with Helen in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (2).png 81907523_878734289208270_4725034057954492416_n.jpg 2018-03-28 (34).png|Michael doubling up with Kathrin in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG_0455.jpg|Michael with Andy, David, Oscar, Kentaro, Pierre, Ren, Theo, Shouta, Jake, and Tyrone. 2018-05-25 (11).png|Michael in Swordplay Speed Slice. wii-music-4e26532fa51e5.jpg 15320450989871465774976.jpg|Another photo of Michael as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. IMG_0468.JPG|Michael playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0701.JPG|Michael sword fighting at Dusk. 2018-08-28 (30).png|Michael in Cycling. Michael participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png 2018-10-01 (60).png 2018-10-07 (4).png Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Michael, Ren, Saburo, Emily, Silke, and Yoko featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Gabi, Chika, Rainer, Akira, and Michael featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rin, Anna, Michael, Kentaro, Gabriele, Miyu, Nelly, Ashley, Asami, Megan, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Naomi, Emma, Lucia, Oscar, Michael, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Michael as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Michael in Bowling.JPG Michael wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(17).jpg IMG 1542.jpg Ursula, Kathrin and Michael participating in Flag Fracas with Hiroshi as the refree in Wii Party.png IMG 2491.jpg IMG 2762.jpg Marco,_Daisuke_and_Michael_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Fritz, Michael and Kathrin participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Oscar,_Hiromi_and_Michael_participating_in_Space_Race_in_Wii_Party.png|thumb|Michael in Space Race along with Oscar and Hiromi. Rin,_Michael,_Misaki_and_Gabriele_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png|thumb|Michael in Strategy Steps along with Rin, Misaki and Gabriele.] Category:Male Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Miis Who Love Red Category:Red Males Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Swordplay Pros Category:CPU Category:Double Pro Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Tennis Pros Category:Top 15 Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Boxing Pros Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Wii Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Opponents Badge Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed Category:Bronze haired Miis Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor Category:Miis that have a different name in Wii Music Category:Miis that don't appear in Red Armor Category:Miis Whose Eyebrows Don't Match Their Hair Color Category:Miis with sunburned skin color Category:Miis that have brown hair with a greenish tint